Somos amigos
by Comodin
Summary: Y eso lo dice todo...


**Somos amigos**

**...**

* * *

><p>...oOo...<p>

- Yo hubiera apostado a que ustedes dos terminaban juntos.

La voz rasposa de mi compañero de banco me distrajo de la poción que llevaba a cabo. Levanté mi cabeza para verlo, él seguía atento a su propia preparación, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Siempre era así con mi primo Anthony Nott, el hijo de mi tía Daphne y tío Theo, soltaba cosas al aire más que para los demás, parecía cuestión de suerte que las palabras que salían de su boca estuvieran relacionadas con el oyente que lo acompañaba.

Las decía por decir, preguntarle una vez pasada una conversación por qué dijo tal o cual cosa era inútil, no recordaba nada que no fuera realmente "importante" para su vida; el resto de las cosas surgían en un instante y así como llegaban se iban.

Por eso no me extrañó su comentario. Como siempre, tirándote una bomba directo al pecho, unas palabras que iniciarían el incesante maquinar de tu cabeza. Ni que lo hiciera por un extraño placer retorcido, él hablaba y luego lo borraba de su vida y uno a partir de ahí se quedaba intranquilo pensando y repensándolo todo.

Cuando hablaba de "ustedes dos", se refería a mi persona y a mi mejor amigo y compañero Slytherin, Albus Severus Potter. Quien hoy no estaba en clases debido a su orgullo, quizo demostrarle a su "magnífico" hermano Gryffindor, James, que él es mejor buscador y le salió el tiro por la culata. No sólo le ganó su hermano, sino que se cayó de su escoba obteniendo 3 costillas y el brazo derecho roto.

Si por mí fuera le daría con el gusto a Anthony (ganas no me faltan), porque cierto es que ese pelinegro de intensos ojos verdes me descoloca, me vuelve absolutamente loco, me mata cada maldito día.

De todas formas por más loco que me encontrara no lo demostraría, es un sentimiento que guardo dentro, bien profundo para que no salga de allí. La idea de arriesgarme y perderlo me aterroriza. No soportaría que se distanciase de mí. Es preferible tenerlo a mi lado, aunque no de la manera que anhelara, a no tenerlo. Los muggles dicen que algo es mejor que nada, y no se equivocan.

La situación a veces me sobrepasa, más cuando Al sale luego de las cenas a "pasear" por "ahí" con "alguien". Lo cual, para mi disgusto pasa demasiado seguido.

Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada, sólo soy su amigo.

No encuentro sensato el hecho de querer explorar un camino totalmente desconocido si me encuentro pisando sobre seguro.

De hecho nos costó mucho ser amigos. Convencer a dos clanes tan rivales entre sí como los Weasley y los Malfoy no fue tarea fácil ni rápida. Aun así nos volvimos inseparables y con el tiempo todos se cansaron de intentar separarnos.

Hoy me encantaría no ser su amigo. No me basta. Pero él es mi amigo. Me sentiría muy estúpido si lo pierdo. No puedo perderlo. No puedo romper el único lazo que nos une. Simplemente no puedo. Él solamente es mi amigo.

- Pues hubieras perdido. Somos amigos. –le contesto.

Sus labios se tuercen en una pequeña sonrisa. Claramente no por lo que le acabo de decir. Su poción ha tomado el color morado característico, la muestra de que su preparación es exitosa.

- Eso no quiere decir nada. –me replica.

_"Bien, no sería el tonto de mi primo Anthony si no insistiera en defender su punto, pero ¡qué tonto puede llegar a ser el pobre! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡Él jamás sentirá más que una sana amistad por mí! ¡Él nunca me mirará de otra forma que no sea la de ver a tu mejor amigo! Porque lisa y llanamente ¡somos amigos!" _-me digo amí mismo.

Sonrío por la tontería que escapó de sus labios.

Mientras tanto, Anthony había enfrascado y etiquetado su trabajo.

- Te equivocas. –mi voz es poco más que un murmuro. No lo miro, es mejor observar los últimos segundos de cocción del líquido que tengo enfrente.

_"Lo dice todo."_

* * *

><p>Bien, pequeño drabble (creo XD) que escribí cuando debería haber hecho mi tarea. jaja!<p>

Se que no es la gran historia ni una genial narración pero me encantaría y me haría muy feliz que me dejasen reviews con sus opiniones.

Gracias por leer ésto. Besos...

Bye... :P


End file.
